Center of My Universe
by DancinAlways416
Summary: Quil and Claire's story, from the beginning. "Love is energy; it can neither be created nor destoryed. It just is and always will be, giving meaning to life and direction to goodness... Love will never die." -Bryce Courtney
1. Claire

**Author's Note: Here's my newest fic. I was inspired when I wrote a chapter for one of my other stories. But anyways reviews are loved, because seriously I don't know if I should update this and I won't if I don't think anyone likes it.**

**Please enjoy!! :)**

* * *

"_There is a wonderful mythical law of nature that the three things we crave most—happiness, freedom, and peace of mind—are always attained by giving them to someone else."_

_Peyton Conway March_

Chapter 1

"Claire"

One look at her never failed to bring a smile to my face. Just holding her in my arms was heaven on earth. No person in the world was as happy as I was in that moment.

Ok, so maybe I would have never thought that a few hours ago when I first looked at her. But who could blame me? Here I am, a new werewolf, trying to adapt to everything, and I look into a two years old eyes and my heart stops. I can't even begin to explain the emotions running through my mind in the never ending moment. How can one little girl affect me so much?

So maybe I overreacted. It didn't help having Sam phase after me and all I could hear through his thoughts were about how much he loved Emily, but I continued to put the two year old Claire in that place, and frankly that freaked me out.

_Quil, you know she's going to grow up right? _Sam said through his thoughts. _You know the legends; you can feel it right now. All you want for her is her happiness. That's not a bad thing. And like Emily said, she will always have someone that loves her more than anything._

I didn't really want to deal with him, so thankfully he phased back to leave me to my pathetic contemplation.

Remembering now, as I held Claire, I was stupid. No matter how much I denied it, Claire was my life and there is no way I could possibly live through life without seeing her.

Damn, this girl makes me deep and she's only two. I can't imagine what it's going to be like when she grows up.

I continued to stare at her until Emily pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I should probably put her in her crib," she said gently as she reached to take Claire away from me. I was quite hesitant to do this, because who knew if Emily would take her away and never give her back. My chest tightened just thinking about it.

"Quil," Sam said using his 'I'm Alpha' voice. I took a deep breath and handed Claire off. I felt empty not holding her, and I already missed her, even though she was two feet away from me. Man, imprinting is really hard to deal with. No one should have to deal with this. It was a blessing and a curse all wrapped in one.

I watched in agony as Emily walked away with Claire. I stood up to follow, but was pushed down by Sam strong hands.

"Come on, I imprinted a few hours ago. Please let me go see her. This isn't fair, when you imprinted on Emily we all know you stalked her for a few days, at least I'm not doing that," I said as I struggled to break from his grasp.

"This is a different situation that we need to talk about," Sam said calmly. I just rolled my eyes and gave up on trying to escape his hold.

"Yeah, so this might be a little tense, so I'll talk to you later," Jacob said as he walked toward the door, already stripping off his shirt. I'd totally forgotten that he was even here; I mean I was a little distracted by Claire, the center of my universe.

Sam and I remained silent, just waiting for Emily to come back. I kept feeling this pull and I found myself suddenly standing at times only to be forced back down by Sam.

"Ok, let's go to the kitchen so I can clean," Emily said as she walked into the living room.

"Why don't you take a break? I'll clean later," Sam said his voice saturated with love. But for once, I didn't feign gagging. Everything made sense to me now. I completely understand Sam, how he could love Emily so much. That was exactly how I felt with Claire, without the intimate love that I knew Sam had with Emily, like Jared had with Kim. I would do anything for Claire as long as she was happy, just like Sam would do for Emily and Jared for Kim.

I just stared at the two of them, not ever truly feeling the impact of imprinting until it happened to me, which I didn't have to wait very long for.

"Quil, could you please pay attention?" Sam asked as he pushed me toward the kitchen. Of course we ended up in the kitchen, Sam could never say no to Emily.

Emily quickly busied herself with the dishes while Sam and I sat at the table. I would offer to help, but I learned the hard way that Emily has a specific way of doing everything, and you never want to face the wrath of Emily Young.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well," Emily started but seemed at a loss of words. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?" I asked. What was so complicated about the situation? Besides the fact that Claire is two, but whatever, people need to move on.

"Like the fact she lives on the Makah reservation, which means you could not see her every day, or like how are her parents going to react to this? I mean, they obviously don't know that the legends are true. I don't even know if they are familiar with the Quileute legends," Emily paused slightly as she took a deep breath. "It's just that I care about you and I see the pain that Sam and Jared go through when they don't get adequate time with their imprints, so I don't know how to help you," she said gently.

Of course imprinting can't just be simple. Life wouldn't be fun if it wasn't complicated. I mean, a guy just can't get a break. My life was pretty great until I saw Embry and Jake at the store and in the next second I was running on all fours. Why couldn't someone throw me a life line just this once?

I looked at Sam. He looked like he was deep in thought so I tried to be patient as he thought about something, but that patience was falling fast.

"I can't let you suffer, so when her parents come to pick her up, we will tell them the truth. It's the only way. And then maybe if they understand you could see Claire more," he said.

"Are you sure? I don't just want to tell random people about our secret," I said.

"They're not random people anymore. This involves them just as much as it involves Claire. They can stop you from seeing Claire and that's not something you want," Emily said as she sat next to Sam.

"I know," I said looking at the table.

I looked up at Emily when I felt her place her hand on top of mine.

"Everything's going to work out Quil. Just give it time," she said with a loving smile.

"I hope so," I said trying not to sound defeated. "When are her parents coming?"

"Tomorrow," Emily said. My eyes widened and my heart kicked up a notch.

"How do you expect me to be ready to tell her parents tomorrow about my secret?" I asked panicking slightly.

"You have nothing to worry about, we'll both be there to help you through this," Emily said as she gently squeezed my hand. I just nodded and walked back to the living room feeling crushed. I collapsed on the sofa, not having the energy to go back to my house and also because I needed to be close to Claire. It was a necessity to know she was safe.


	2. Food Fights

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed or put this story on alert!! I was so happy. Normally I try to thank everyone personally for the reviews, but there's something wrong with my computer, so sorry if I didn't reply.**

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, (I forgot about it in the first chapter!!)**

* * *

"You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instances."

Franklin P. Jones

Chapter 2

"Food Fights"

I shot up in a sitting position when I heard a scream. Some part of me just knew it was Claire, so without pausing to think, I raced to the source of the bellowing. I hesitated at the door, not knowing if Emily would be mad if I just barged into the room, but flung it open when I heard Claire cry out again.

"Shh," Emily was cooing while bouncing Claire. Emily looked up at me and without another word handed Claire to me. I immediately held her, and was surprised when her cries slowly stopped. I continued to bounce her lightly. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I felt my heart swell. I gently wiped away the last remnants of her tears. She grabbed my thumb with her tiny hand. Of course she was an average sized baby, but when you put a giant werewolf next to her, she looks quite small.

I felt a smile spread across my face as she played with my hand. I heard someone clear their throat, pulling me out of my little world. I looked up and saw Emily smiling at me while leaning against the door frame.

"Her parents will be here at 2. Sam and I talked about it and you don't have to be there when we tell them. It will be hard enough without you there trying to explain your sudden love for Claire," she said gently.

"No, I want to be there. I feel like it's my responsibility. Claire means everything to me and I want to be the one to tell her parents, I should be the one to tell them," I said.

"We just don't need your crazy emotions in the way," she said with a laugh. I just smiled at her. "Bring Claire into the kitchen soon so she can have breakfast."

Crap. How could I forget she needed to eat? What kind of imprinter am I? Right now my only job is to make sure Claire's life is wonderful and I'm already starting to mess that up.

Trying not to dwell too much in my own disgust, I walked toward the kitchen. I was suddenly distracted by the feeling of Claire staring at me. I looked down at her in my arms and smiled, which caused her to smile back timidly. She still held onto my hand as I put her in the high chair Emily had pulled out.

Emily placed some sort of concoction in front of Claire, who made a visible face of repulsion toward the substances. I chuckled while prying her hand away from my finger.

"Well, you should have the honor of feeding her Quil. And let me tell you, it's not going to be pretty. Isn't that right Claire?" Emily said with a loving smile. Claire in response giggled making the grin on my face wider. It made me feel wonderful just knowing she was happy. "I'm going to get her sister ready. Try to not make too big of a mess," Emily said as she walked out of the kitchen.

I picked up the spoon in front of the bowl. "Ok Claire, let's work together and this will be painless. Just open your mouth," I said to Claire. But instead she clamped her mouth down as I tried to shove the spoon in her mouth. "Come on Claire," I pleaded with the two year old.

Claire just shook her head and squeezed her mouth together more. "Please don't make me do the stupid train thing." She stopped shaking her head and I saw a smile start at the corners of her mouth. The next thing she did will forever be imbedded in my mind for as long as I live. She deliberately put her hand up, shoved it in the mixture, took out a handful, and flung it at my face.

I just stared dumbfounded at her as she erupted into a fit of giggles. But I quickly controlled myself and using my inhuman speed, I shoved the stuff into an unsuspecting Claire. As soon as she realized what was going on, she repeated her previous act, ending with the same results.

Ten minutes later I was covered in the jumble that Emily called breakfast and Claire had it all over her face, making her look ten times more adorable. No wonder Claire refused to eat breakfast, which was the worst tasting thing I have ever had, and that's a lot coming from a werewolf.

Unfortunately, the only way to stop her from throwing the food everywhere was to do the stupid train thing. "I feel stupid, just open your mouth. Fine, if you're going to act like this then-" I stopped trying to figure out something to say, but came up short. "Ugh, fine you win. Like you didn't know I would cave," I said as Claire seemed smug. How a two year old can be smug, I will never understand. "Cho-Cho, here comes the train. Open up," I said as Claire opened her mouth to giggle. I was worried that if I put too much on the spoon she would choke, but so far so good.

"Wow dude," Embry said as he walked in the kitchen sitting next to me.

"Shut up Embry," I said becoming angry.

"Calm down," he said, which just irritated me more. I was shaking slightly as I looked at Embry who looked bored out of his mind. Who does he think he is, just parading in and acting like he owns the place? He doesn't understand the situation, he needs to back off before I make him back off. He would be the reason why I lose control around Claire, and I would never let that happen.

I looked at Claire, her eyes widened at my angered expression. I saw the tears start to form, and I quickly changed my expression to a loving one. I scooped her out of the high chair and went to find Emily so she could clean Claire up.

I found Emily picking up the crayons that Emma, Claire's sister, no doubt threw everywhere.

"Jeez Quil, did you feed any of it to her?" Emily teased.

"I don't think so, but it might have something to do with the fact that the stuff you call food isn't edible," I said with a grimace.

Emily just laughed as she took Claire out of arms. I walked into the living room, where I found Jake and Paul watching some stupid TV show.

"Where's Embry? I want to kick his ass," I said to anyone that would listen.

"What did he do now?" Sam asked as he came into the living room.

But before I could answer we heard someone knock gently on the front door. Sam hurried to answer the door. Our sensitive hearing made it easy to hear the conversation a few rooms over.

"I know we're early, but I didn't expect Chris to drive so fast," I heard Claire's mother, Maggie, say. I had previously met her parents, but was dispatched to track vamps shortly after they arrived.

"I hope you don't mind, but we have something we need to talk to you about," Sam said.

"Of course not, I was really hoping to get to spend some time with Emily anyways," Maggie said. Just then I saw her pop her head into the living room. But she was distracted by Emma running full force at her.

"Mommy, we should live here. Aunt Em is so much fun," Emma said as soon as her mom had picked her up. "Where's daddy?"

"Right here," Chris said. Emma squealed and once she was on the ground hugged his leg. Emily was walking in holding Claire. I couldn't help but stare at the little angel in Emily's arms, she was perfect, but then again I might be a little biased.

"Chris, Maggie, we need to talk," Emily said. I walked over to them and grabbed Claire from Emily. Maggie shot me a confused look. "Please Quil, just go for a walk, and come back in a few hours. You probably shouldn't be here," Emily whispered. I just shook my head and lead the way to the kitchen table.

**Reviews are nice!!**


	3. Talks and Decisions

**Author's note: So thank you to everyone that has reviewed!! **

**So I would like to have someone Beta this story because I just don't like rereading my stuff because then I pull it apart and hate it, which is why it has taken so long for me to update any of my stories. If anyone is interested could you PM or review? That would rock!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!!**

"_Again and again, the impossible problem is solved when we see that the problem is only a tough decision waiting to be made."_

_Robert H. Schuller_

Chapter 3

"Talks and Decisions"

"_Please Quil, just go for a walk, and come back in a few hours. You probably shouldn't be here," Emily whispered. I just shook my head and lead the way to the kitchen table._

I placed Claire on my lap earning me another look from Maggie. She was clearly confused as to why someone like me has a sudden attachment to her daughter, which I understand. Sam and Emily trailed in behind Chris. Emily gave me another pointed look, but I just shook my head. This is about Claire and anything that's about her involves me.

"So," Maggie said still staring at me.

"Something happened last night," Emily stated.

"Like what?" Maggie asked as she finally tore her stare away from me.

"Are you familiar with the Quileute legends?" Sam asked.

"The ones about the spirit warriors?" Chris asked while looking back at me. Jeez, what did they think I was going to do? Maybe I should have gone for a run; these stupid looks are getting on my nerves. My hand twitched, and almost immediately Sam refocused his stare at me.

"Quil-" he started, but I wasn't going to let him control me.

"I'm fine, just continue on and I will ignore you," I said causing him to roll his eyes and continue talking to Maggie and Chris.

I followed my own advice and ignored what was going on. Of course all Sam was doing was retelling the legends that I have heard all my life, and I'm currently living them. I just looked at Claire and she looked up at me through her big brown eyes. All I could do was smile at her. I didn't even notice what was going on next me, all I could look at was the little girl of perfection staring up at me. She smiled back, but started looking around. I looked around with trying to figure out what she wanted, but couldn't find anything that would be of interest to the two year old.

"Quil," Sam said snapping me back to reality.

"Yes," I said not really paying attention.

"Would you like to tell them or should I continue?" He asked, clearly trying to get me to pay attention. I knew he had no intention of letting me actually telling them.

I just stared at him and let him finish, which was quite difficult to focus because part of me knew that Claire wanted something. I just can't figure out what it was.

"So you're trying to tell us that you and a bunch of freaks claim to turn into bundles of fur, and that the freak at the end has some kind of wolfie connection to my daughter that will eventually turn into the love that you and Emily have?" Maggie asked in disbelief. I just looked at her. She just called me a freak. "You're insane, and because I value your sanity, you're moving in with me. Let's go pack," Maggie said standing up, but she suddenly remembered me. She whipped around. I instinctively stood up and backed toward the door. She looked like a savage. I can't allow her to touch my Claire when she could lash out at any moment. My body went numb just thinking Claire crying out in pain.

"Give me my baby," she said. I just shook my head. "Give me her now!" She yelled.

I just stared at her. How dare she? She doesn't even understand. She doesn't know how much I need Claire with me, how much it kills me when I even think about leaving her. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I felt the heat rise, but I had to remind myself who I was holding. I quickly looked down at her, just knowing she would calm me down.

I looked into her wide brown eyes. I could see the terror in them, the terror I caused. I closed my eyes, trying to erase the image from my mind, but I couldn't. I snapped my eyes open when there was an empty feeling in my arms. I looked up to see Claire in Emily's arms, just about running into the next room. I felt something push me out the door.

I finally just let the heat consume my body. Before anyone could tell me otherwise, I set out in a sprint, leaving the little gray house behind.

_Quil, stop, _Sam commanded. Of course I had to listen; there was no going against the alpha. The authority in his voice made me drop to the ground.

_You're only making it worse for yourself. Look, Chris is starting to waver and as soon as we can sway him, everything will work out _Sam said trying to calm me down. _Stay close to the house, but don't come in. I tried to tell you not to be there._

I didn't respond, I didn't need to. I just heaved myself off the ground and phased before he could give me any more orders. Right now I needed a mind of my own.

Everything has to work out, I just had to keep telling myself. I just need to have a positive mind set. If I keep saying everything is fine, everything will be fine. I would just walk in circles around the Uley house until there was a moat around the perimeter, I don't care. I just need to find some way to pass the time. I mean, it's not like I can't hear what's going on. The entire Rez could probably hear Maggie screaming at Sam. She truly thought we were all insane, which again I understand. I had to watch my two best friends join some freaky cult group, and then come to find out they were werewolves.

But Chris on the other hand, saw the benefits of having someone like me around Claire. He would keep saying to Maggie that Claire would always be loved, and nothing bad would ever happen to her. He brought up Sam and Emily, but this only made Maggie look at Emily, and of course everything clicked, which brought on a new wave of yelling.

The reassuring thought was that Claire was save and sleeping soundly through this. I couldn't stop myself, I had to check on her. So I snuck up to the window to peek in. I felt like a creep, an extremely creepy guy, but I don't care. And well that didn't end well when Sam caught me. I made a run for the trees before he could say anything.

Finally, shortly after the sun set, the front door opened and Maggie walked out holding a still sleeping Claire. Chris followed behind holding Claire's sisters hand. I stood up and tried to make my presence known. Both looked at me. Chris smiled slightly, while Maggie just looked exhausted.

"Please give me time," she said tiredly. "You have to understand this is a lot to find out in one day. I'm truly sorry for everything I said. It's hard to believe," she whispered. "I hate to do this, but, give me a few days to decide what's best for Claire." And with that she walked to the car, and didn't say another word. Chris walked by, but refused to look me in the eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I shoved it off.

In the next second, my clothes were shredded and I was running away from this place as fast as my paws would allow me to go.

**Tell me what you thought please!!**


	4. The Play Place

**Author's Note: I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I have updated and I'm sorry. Life got in the way. So there's something wrong with my computer and I can't reply to reviews, so here is a thank you to everyone that has reviewed, it means a lot to me. And also if you said you would beta for me, if you wouldn't mind saying again that would be awesome.**

**And I promise it won't take this long to update again!! Please enjoy... **

* * *

"_We tend to forget that happiness doesn't come as a result of getting something we don't have, but rather of recognizing and appreciating what we do have."_

_Frederick Keonig_

Chapter 4

"The Play Place"

A few days is all she said. Maybe I'm wrong, but a few means two not nine. How could she do this to me? It's been an entire week and I haven't heard anything. For all I know she could be dead.

_Shut up Quil, I'm sick of it. _Jacob said. Of course he was the only one that could put up with me on patrol, but that was because he always had to be on patrol to make sure Bella was safe.

_Really Quil, just stop. She's fine _Jacob snapped at me. Easy for him to say, he knows Bella's fine and he doesn't have the force of gravity against him.

Thankfully Jake chose to ignore my last comment. But it's sickening to only think about a two-year old. It just doesn't make sense that I can love someone so much.

_Quil, come to Sam's now._ Jared said as he suddenly appeared. _I didn't suddenly appear, you were just too busy daydreaming about Claire. _But I stopped listening after I saw Maggie holding Claire in his thoughts. Is it possible that I get to see her?

Without anything else to say, Jared phased back quickly, leaving me motionless and a little scared of what Maggie was going to say.

_Go _Jacob said as he nudged me forward. When the hell did he get there? Jake just snorted and rolled his eyes. Not needing to be told twice, I took off towards Sam's house.

What felt like forever later, I finally saw the little grey house through the trees. I quickly phased and threw on my cut-offs, sprinting inside. I might have torn the door off the hinges in my haste to make it inside quickly. Oh well, someone will fix it later.

Then I saw her and I swear my heart stopped. How is it possible for a two-year to affect me so much? But there she was, as adorable as ever with her pink frilly dress, her hair in pigtails, and her huge brown eyes staring at me.

"Quil," Maggie said suddenly causing me to snap my head to look at her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes terrifying the living daylights out of me. Does this mean she's nervous to tell me that I can't see Claire anymore?

"I know I said it would only be a few days, but you have to understand this is a lot to take in. You honestly can't expect someone to believe that these myths are true in a matter of hours. But Chris and I have thought long and hard about it, and everything seems to go your way. So I'm asking you to look after her today so that we can go house hunting," she said with a sad smile.

"You're joking right?" I asked in disbelief. I mean, I'm praying that she isn't, but it just seems too good to be true. Is she really going to buy a house around here so that I can be with Claire?

"No I'm not. This is what every mother dreams of, knowing her daughter is going be loved and protected unconditionally. Sure it's under strange circumstances, but I'll take it any way it will come," Maggie said. She stood up slowly and walked toward me holding Claire. I felt the wide grin spread across my face as I realized I wasn't losing Claire.

"I want her back here no later than 8:30," she said sternly. I just nodded quickly and turned to look at the clock, which said it was only 10:45. Maggie took another deep breath and held Claire out toward me. I panicked slightly. Why? I have no idea. But before Maggie could change her mind I quickly yet gently grabbed Claire. It was the best feeling in the world to be able to hold her in my arms, to know that she is safe. God I love my life right now.

I felt my grin grow even more, if that's possible. I looked down at Claire as a small smile appeared on her face. Her small hand lifted up and with her index finger she poked my nose and giggled. I couldn't help but chuckle.

As she continued to poke my nose, small wrinkles emerged on her forehead. Her lower lip jetted out slightly establishing the perfect pout face. Then she suddenly smiled a wide grin.

"Qwil," she whispered as she poked my nose again. My heart swelled and I bet I was glowing, but I don't care. I have never heard her speak before and she surprises me by saying my name. Of all the things to say, she picks the one that would make me leap around in a princess costume.

"Quil, do mind if I ask what you will be doing today?" Maggie asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I just stared at her because I had no idea what to do with a two-year old. I don't even know what fun is for them.

"How about you take her to that play place in Port Angeles?" Emily suggested as she emerged through the kitchen. "You can borrow Sam's truck, he won't mind," she said with a smile.

After Maggie helped me figure out how to buckle Claire into a car seat, we were off. It was hard to focus on the road. I caught myself many times trying to turn and look at her. But I kept telling myself it would be bad if I would crash. Sure, I would come out fine, but Claire not so much. So I just settled on listening to her try to talk. It was mixed with a few words I could understand, but other than that she was just making noise that always made me smile.

After about another forty minutes later I was parking in front of the rather large play place. I ran around the truck to get Claire and started walking into the building. I was feeling edgy and couldn't figure out why. But then I looked down at Claire in my arms and it clicked. I have no idea how to take care of a toddler. I don't know the first thing about what they need. So maybe the second time being with her I shouldn't be left alone. The first time I at least had Emily in the next room if it became essential. But now I find myself all alone and over an hour away if something happens.

I took a deep breath and tried to convince myself that this is possible. Claire was my imprint; if something happened then my instincts should take over.

Before I realized, I was pushing the door open. I walked to the cashier and tried not to show how scared I was. The lady working just smiled at me.

"Is she yours?" The cashier asked politely. What kind of dumb question is that?

"No," I said a little harshly. "Do I look old enough to be her dad?"

"Yes?" She said, even though it sounded like a question. But then it became clear, I probably look like I'm in my twenties. As stupid as it sounds, sometimes I forget I'm a werewolf.

"I'm her brother," I said quickly. It was like I was totally lying. I mean, sure we aren't blood related, but it works for now.

After paying, and receiving another worried glance from the cashier, I was walking through another set of doors.

This place was huge. Who would have thought that Port Angeles would have something like this? There were slides of all colors everywhere, and tubes. If I wasn't a 6 foot something, over 200 pound werewolf, I would be in heaven. Of course all of this was too big for Claire, so I looked around until I found something more manageable for her.

I gently put her down, but she just latched on to my leg. I looked her in widened eyes. I just chuckled as I picked her back up.

"How are you going to play if you don't let go?" I asked her in a caring tone. In response, she buried her head into my shoulder. "Come on Claire, it will be fun," I said, but she just shook her head.

"You look like you could use some help," I heard a voice say from behind me. I looked back to see a young woman looking at me with appraising eyes. I shuddered slightly. If this was before Claire I would have been flattered and making my move, but having Claire changed my outlook on life.

"All I'm saying is that I could help make her feel comfortable around here," the woman said. I just nodded my head as she walked closer to me than necessary.

"Sweetie," she said softly. Claire lifted her head slowly as the woman leaned in closer and whispered into Claire's ear. I could tell she was trying to not let me hear, but I have extremely sensitive hearing. "Why don't you go play? I'm sure it will make your daddy very happy to see you happy," she whispered.

With a slight nod of her head, Claire looked up to me and smiled. I put her down and watched her tentative walks as she sauntered over toward the slides. I just continued watching her as she slowly started to feel more comfortable around the other kids. I was pulled away from watching Claire, when I heard the woman say something to me.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked as politely as I could muster.

"Yeah, I said why don't we take a seat and get to know each other. The kids will be fine," she said as she grabbed my arm. As carefully as possible, I brushed her arm off mine.

"No offense, but I don't even know your name."

"Easy, Sarah, and you are?" She said.

"QWIL!" I heard Claire yell as she ran to me. Ignoring the woman that was standing next to me, I held my arms out just as Claire was jumping into them. I looked into her eyes and noticed the wide smile. "Food."

I just laughed as I started walking out the door, but was stopped when someone put their arm out to pause my exit and the caring of the most important thing in my life.

"Oh yeah, it was nice meeting you um…Stacy?" I said trying to sound confident, but in all honestly I had no idea what her name was.

"It's Sarah," she said sounding irritated, oh well.

"Right," I said simply as I continued on.

"Damn, I must be losing my touch," I heard her mumble under her breath. I just chuckled.

"Did you have fun Claire-Bear?" I asked to the still ecstatic toddler. She nodded her head and exploded into a wild story that I could barely follow. I just nodded my head as though everything she said made perfect sense. She carried on telling me what I assumed happened today in her own made up language as I drove back to Emily's, and I knew the goofing smile on my face wasn't going anywhere for some time to come.

**Please review. Hopefully my computer won't hate me and I will be able to reply. :)**


	5. In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note: Sorry for the horrible wait, but my life is finally calming down somewhat, so I'll be able to write. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and all that!!**

**Special thanks to my new beta: **Gualirix, **because sometimes grammar and I don't get along... :)**

* * *

"_Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around."_

_Leo Buscaglia_

Chapter Five

"In Sickness and In Health"

The past three months have been the best of my life. I know I was freaked out in the beginning. But honestly, I still am. It's a hard concept to wrap around your head. Imprinting. Just saying the word tugs at my heart. Before Claire, I never realized how much of myself I was lacking, but more how I was unable to commit myself to the people around me. I breath better, I love easier, and I'm much more controlled. It's shocking how much a two year old has changed me; I just wonder what else she will alter later.

And here I sit, rocking my angel to sleep, and I couldn't stop the grin that came over my face, even if I wanted to.

"Okay Quil, it's time to put her down now," Maggie said as she walked into Claire's new bedroom. Maggie was slowly, ever so slowly, warming up to the idea that I was really going to love her baby girl forever. It took her a while to finally sign for their new house, but I could care less. Whenever she and Chris went house hunting, I was left as the babysitter, much to my pleasure.

"Fine," I responded unwillingly. I stood up carefully, so I wouldn't disturb her, but as I went to set her gently on her bed, her eyes flew open as she let out a monstrous sneeze.

My eyes widened, and my heart sped up. Is she on the verge of getting a cold? I don't know what I would do with myself if my poor Claire was suffering and there was nothing I could do to fix it.

I quickly looked over at Maggie as Claire went into a coughing fit. Maggie calmly walked over to me and took Claire out of my arms. I immediately felt the loss and yearned to hold her again. Maggie, as though she sensed this, gave me a pointed look.

"Calm down, Quil. Seriously it's nothing to stress over. Kids get sick all the time," she stated as she walked to the kitchen, still not giving my life back to me.

"How can you just say that? Did you know that about 110 kids die yearly because of sickness?" I questioned her, trying but failing to get a response.

She just ignored me as she went through the kitchen cabinets trying to find some medication.

"Let's take her to the doctor," I suggested, but was shot down as Maggie just shook her head.

"Quil, if you are going to act like this, maybe it's time that you head home," Maggie advised, all but shoving some liquid substances down Claire's mouth. Claire gagged and I instantly snatched her away from Maggie, cuddling her close to my chest. I felt Claire relax as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"Qwil," I heard Claire mumbled as she looked up to me with her big brown eyes filled with tears. My heart ached for her. Is it really possible to love someone this much?

"Shh, Claire-bear, it's okay," I whispered as I stroked her head. She leisurely placed her head back on my shoulder and I walked to her room, not daring to look behind me. I sat back down in the rocking chair, and adjusted Claire so I was cradling her.

"Quil, this is a onetime deal, and I mean it. I just know how much Claire loves you and feels totally at ease with you. If she didn't talk about you all the time you're not with her, I would never allow this," Maggie said simply and turned around, quietly shutting the door behind her.

I take the time I get with Claire greedily. I feel on top of the world anytime I can do anything to make her happy or soothe her in anyway.

Just looking at her as she relaxed and slipping into an unconscious state, I couldn't help but imagine her dreams. What is she dreaming about; could it possibly be me? Because all who know me, like really know me, as in the pack, know she is the only thing I think of, ever.

I saw a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, causing my own grin to appear. My heart swelled as I sat here reminiscing on the past few weeks. All the laughs and smiles just warmed my heart, and I was already trying to figure out new ways to spend time with Claire.

I jumped slightly as I heard a slight knock at the window. I quickly looked over and saw that Jacob and Embry were already climbing through the window.

"Dude, Sam's going to be pissed that you skipped out on your patrol to watch Claire," Embry said shaking his head.

"What am I suppose to do? She's sick, and I can't just leave her," I mumbled back looking back at her angelic face.

Both Jacob and Embry rolled their eyes to my excuse.

"Just wait until you guys imprint, then we'll see who's laughing," I said.

"I know the feeling, remember I share a mind with you," Jacob stated grimacing slightly. "But at least you're not as bad as Jared. Oh the things he was thinking tonight, I feel bad for Kim. I might have to warn her to lock her doors for a while."

Embry burst out laughing, I threw a dirty look at him and he shut up. "Sorry, I forget Claire needs to be dealt with the upmost care," he said mockingly, rolling his eyes yet again.

"Why don't you just leave? I'll talk to Sam tomorrow, he can't be pissed at me for staying, he would do the same if it was Emily," I said.

"Fine, have fun." Jacob said as he stormed out the window, followed closely by Embry.

The next morning, Maggie staggered into the room, holding her arms out expectantly. I gravely handed Claire to her without a fight. Maggie kissed her forehead and looked over at me with worried eyes.

"I think we should take her to the hospital," she expressed walking toward the bathroom. She quickly got out a thermometer. I waited impatiently for the thing to beep.

"104, definitely time to go. I'll go get Chris up and help her sister get ready," she said quickly handing me Claire again. I felt her forehead and was shocked when I could not noticeably tell the difference between our temperatures. "Get her changed, and call Emily. Ask her if she can watch Emma until we know what's wrong with Claire."

I nodded my head and quickly went to do my task. All I could think about was getting my Claire-bear better.


End file.
